1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a piecing method and an apparatus in a spinning machine in which a turning air current is exerted on an untwisted short fiber bundle drafted by a drafting device to twist it thereby producing a spun yarn.
2. Related Art Statement
The present applicant has proposed and separately applied for an apparatus comprising a spindle and a guide member which projects with an end directed toward an inlet thereof, in which a turning air current is exerted on an untwisted short fiber bundle drafted by a drafting device to twist it thereby producing a spun yarn.
The piecing methods in such a pneumatic type spinning apparatus include three methods, i.e., a knotting by a knotter, a splicing by a splicer, and a piecing for introducing a standard yarn and drawing it out. The spinning speed in the aforementioned spinning apparatus is as high as 300 m/min, and it is difficult for the piecing methods other than a piecing to absorb a sagging of a continuous spinning yarn. Moreover, even the piecing, an automatically carrying-out method is not yet established.